


【超蝙】 喜欢穿吊带袜的男人有错吗？

by shanque



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanque/pseuds/shanque
Summary: 一个涉及吊带袜，龟甲缚，失禁的pwp有轻微路人语言性暗示x布鲁斯





	【超蝙】 喜欢穿吊带袜的男人有错吗？

布鲁西宝贝又又又被绑架了。  
虽然在哥谭布鲁斯平均每月被绑架五次，被从韦恩大楼上丢下来三次，被枪指着脑袋七次，但鉴于他是个对哥谭经济举足轻重的亿万富翁，鉴于他是蝙蝠侠，鉴于他有个氪星人男友这些都不成问题。就像是排练好定期上映的戏剧，开端发展高潮结局都是拟好的剧本，就算有演员自由发挥也差个八九不离十。久而久之哥谭的警方都厌了，哥谭的反派们还锲而不舍的找这个阔佬的麻烦。拜托，拥有上亿身价，漂亮脸蛋，完美身材的草包花花公子就这样不加掩饰的摆在他们眼前，就像是放在饥肠辘辘的野狗面前的肥肉，有谁不想分一杯羹呢？  
但这次的劫匪显然串了剧本，他们训练有素的打破布鲁斯办公室的窗户干脆利落的拿出浸满乙醚的手帕扼住哥谭王子的脖子捂住他的口鼻，剂量之大连受过训练的蝙蝠侠都没撑过十秒。他们抱住昏迷的布鲁西宝贝直接跳上了窗外的直升机，自始至终没有一个多余的动作没有一句多余的话，如果让布鲁斯来评分的话一定会给他们的行动打十分，当然，满分是一百分。  
布鲁斯丝毫不在意他们是否会杀了自己，一个活着的布鲁西可比一具尸体有用的多，各种意义上。他在昏迷前看到了绑匪项链上的标志，正是他昨天刚调查到的失踪案的指向线索，既然他们主动送上门来也省去了他追查的功夫。  
到此为止事件还算在剧本的轨道上，但等到布鲁斯再醒来的时候故事的走向如脱缰的野马般横冲直撞一发不可收拾。  
良好的抗药性让布鲁斯比预计的早醒了半个小时，乙醚的后劲让他有些昏沉。他稍稍活动了一下眼球后缓缓睁开眼，暧昧的粉红色光照入布鲁斯还带着水汽的蓝眼睛里。哦豁，这道题超纲了。一缕缕白烟从烛台上雕刻着精致花纹淡紫色的蜡烛飘出散发着阵阵幽香，心形大床的旁边摆放着一个货架，布鲁斯粗略的看了一眼，各种跳蛋按摩棒皮鞭项圈低温蜡烛拘束衣琳琅满目一应俱全，甚至还有蝙蝠侠蜘蛛侠的头套。  
乙醚的药效渐渐消失，布鲁斯这时才注意到从皮肤上传来的束缚感。他的三件套变成了一件只有上半身的黑色紧身衣，介于塑料和皮革之间的触感紧紧黏在他的皮肤上，完美的勾勒出每一寸精雕细琢的肌肉。双手被皮质手套包裹反缚在身后，一指粗的鲜红色麻绳在他的脖颈处绕了一圈，依序在锁骨，胸肌间，胸骨和耻骨处打上绳结，从胯下勒过，在背后延脊柱而上，穿过脖颈后的绳圈后分左右两股，从腋下绕回身前，分别横向依次穿过身前身后的绳圈，从上至下收紧程漂亮的菱形。殷红的麻绳深陷入黑色紧身衣中，鲜明的色差冲击着视觉神经。布鲁斯健硕的胸肌在上下两根麻绳的收缩下更加外凸，仿佛要撑裂那层薄薄的黑色衣料。小腹处别出心裁的缚出一朵蝴蝶结，点缀在被阴茎撑的鼓鼓囊囊的凸起上方更显情趣。勒入大腿根部的黑色映衬着不见阳光之处苍白的皮肤，他的双腿因横在膝盖中间的钢管被迫打开，展现出流畅优美的肌肉线条。布鲁斯的吊带袜被留了下来，质地细腻的羊毛纤维攀附在他的脚掌和小腿上，修饰着同样流畅的肌肉，固定布料的皮革牢牢圈在小腿肚上，被勒住的肌肉被迫跑向两边，银白色的环贴在与羊毛分界的皮肤上，冰冷的金属质地带来不一样的触感，在无声的诱惑中透出一分禁欲。他的脚踝处被套上了皮质的脚铐，两个脚铐中间挂着一条铁链迫使他的脚并在一起。他就像一个被包装好的礼品，就等着被打开品尝。  
布鲁斯花了三秒接受自己的处境，又花了十秒思考要不要现在就打开绳子带上面具跑路，但他绝望的发现自己被打了该死的肌肉松弛剂还被熏了半个小时的催情香，单凭他自己现在解不开这该死的龟甲缚。  
他深吸一口气，这个样子肯定是不能叫罗宾了，他还想在自己的养子面前留点颜面，那就只剩......布鲁斯侧头，费力的提起肩膀压住耳垂上的通讯器。  
“超人……”  
话音刚落布鲁斯就听到了从门口传来的脚步声，随着电子音的确认一丝白光从门缝中挤出。“布鲁西宝贝，你还好吗？”面前的男人语气中透露着戏谑和兴奋，他近乎贪婪的扫过布鲁斯身体的每一寸，若目光能化作实质的话布鲁斯早就被他生吞活剥了。  
布鲁斯压下心底的生理性恶心，颤抖着开口。“你想干什么？”男人似乎被逗乐了。“我的小花花公子，我想干什么还不够明显吗？”他舔了舔嘴唇，“我早就想尝尝亿万富翁的屁股了。"男人上前捏住布鲁斯的下巴，迷恋的欣赏着他精致的面容。“每次在电视上看到你那骄傲又意气风发的样子，我就想把你踩在脚下干到你哭都哭不出来。”  
布鲁斯厌恶的偏过头躲开男人的鼻息，大脑飞速运转着思考各种可能性。显然那是一个专做皮肉交易的组织，用来满足各路权贵见不得人的心思。男人也不气不恼，暗示性的蹭了蹭布鲁斯小腿上的吊带袜，顺势在他的耳边吹气。“布鲁西宝贝，其实你很期待吧。每天穿的这么骚就是为了让人上，告诉我是不是每天晚上你都要找男人把你的小洞干到合不拢你才满足？”  
操，布鲁斯险些骂出声，他控制面部肌肉露出一个暧昧的微笑，用脚蹭了蹭男人的西装裤。“既然这样您为什么不直接找我呢？何必这样花钱费力。韦恩集团肯定已经发现我失踪了，他们找到这里是迟早的事，你现在放了我我不会说出去的。”他伸出猩红的舌尖舔了舔因缺水而有些干裂的嘴唇。“我们可以找一个更好的地方一度春宵，怎么样？”  
男人大笑着直起身子，“我可爱又天真的布鲁西啊，你以为我会放跑到手的猎物等着他反咬我一口吗？”  
“而且，谁不知道你和那个黑漆漆的怪物的关系呢？”男人饶有兴致的从架子上取下一副面具，把黑漆漆的面具温柔的扣在了布鲁斯头上，欣赏他骤然收缩的蓝眸。  
“可惜，他不会来救你的。”男人的手指爱怜的划过布鲁斯的嘴唇，眼底是毫不掩饰的疯狂。“你现在属于我了，你所拥有的一切都将属于我 。”  
布鲁斯心中松了一口气，蝙蝠侠是不会来救他，蝙蝠侠正被你绑着呢。  
布鲁西宝贝的语气中透露着傲慢和不加掩饰的轻蔑：“你怎么知道？就凭你？”他漂亮的蓝眼睛把男人上上下下打量了一番，“抱歉，你不是我喜欢的类型。现在放了我我还能让法官少判你两年。”  
男人丝毫不在意他的嘲讽，在他看来一只张牙舞爪的小猫毫无杀伤力，而且更有情趣。男人的手指下滑到布鲁斯天鹅般优美的脖颈上，感受他跳动的脉搏。“放心宝贝，我从来不做没把握的事。”他从胸前的口袋中掏出一管针剂，冰蓝的液体幽幽发光。“反正我们有的是时间。”  
随着从皮肤上传来的刺痛，一管液体转眼就全部进入到了布鲁斯体内，伴随血液循环流向身体各处。  
“好好享受，我十分钟后再来看你。”男人拍了拍他的脸颊，随意的像对待一只宠物，把布鲁斯自己留在了房间里。  
布鲁斯用脚趾头想都知道这是媚药，几秒他就感觉四肢酸软，像是火焰燃烧着席卷全身，酥麻痒意侵蚀着他的大脑，下身不受控制的抬头把裆前的布料高高顶起。长时间的束缚麻木了他的肢体，细小的汗珠从皮肤上探出，被黑色的布料舔去，皮肤与布料紧紧黏在一起的感觉糟透了。  
该死的超人，这么长的时间足够他飞到太阳再飞回来了。  
欲望随着时间的流逝愈加强烈，下身被禁锢的发痛，更要命的是后面的小穴也蠕动着分泌肠液，像有一把毛刷轻轻在穴肉上扫过，带起蚀骨的麻痒。  
布鲁斯清明的眼中渐渐蒙上水雾。这样不行，他用牙狠狠咬向舌尖，剧烈的疼痛让他清醒了不少。他尽力吸入更多的氧气来平复快要爆表的心跳，在心中默默整理刚得到的信息。  
那人的目的很明确，自己和韦恩集团。逼迫布鲁西吐出秘密不是难事，不惧怕蝙蝠侠说明他身后有自己的老对手，还有那条项链上的符号...体内的温度越来越高，布鲁斯小口的喘着气，性器被牢牢禁锢的感觉可不太好，他身上的每一个细胞都叫嚣着释放，后穴的麻痒一不容忽视。就在他的牙齿刚接触唇肉时，伴随着门被挤开的碰撞声，他终于听到了那熟悉的嗓音。  
“抱歉B，有一场火灾 ...！”  
超人愣住了。他的爱人被装饰成一道可口的甜点。完美展现出肌肉线条的精神以，缠绕在其上的突出重点部位的鲜红色麻绳，裸露着的苍白而结实的大腿，套在小腿上的黑色吊带袜和脚踝上的镣铐，急促诱人的喘息，被情欲酝酿的通红的脸颊，黑色面具下带着少许迷离的蓝眼睛......  
哇哦，辣爆了。  
克拉克下意识咽下一口口水，直直的盯着布鲁斯，超级大脑当机了五秒才开始超负荷飞速运转。  
“闭嘴。”布鲁斯言简意赅的打断了克拉克接下来要说的话，从门口吹进的冷风稍稍降低了他身体的热度。他动了动红润嘴唇，想要说些什么，发出的却只是无力的喘息。  
拉奥啊。克拉克当机立断抱起布鲁斯冲出了屋子，被情欲淹没的蝙蝠侠只觉得天旋地转转眼间他就被扔到了自己柔软的大床上。  
好热...布鲁斯本能的向克拉克的方向靠近，超人制服冰凉的纤维分担了他体内的热度。他想要再靠近一点，却被身上的束缚限制，不满的蹭了蹭克拉克的大腿。  
“...布鲁斯？”没见过如此香艳场面的氪星人手足无措的半跪在床上，下身早就把制服顶出一个鼓鼓的包。布鲁斯费力的睁开雾蒙蒙的眼睛，“操你的...解开..."克拉克这才反应过来，手忙脚乱的与鲜红的麻绳做斗争。他的手指不可避免的碰到布鲁斯皮肤，敏感的躯体在他的触碰下微微颤抖，在粗糙的麻绳蹭过布鲁斯胸部的两点时他终于忍不住发出一声呻吟。克拉克停顿了一下，立刻加快了手上的动作。  
黑色的紧身衣就像第二层皮肤一样死死的黏在布鲁斯的皮肤上，依稀可见麻绳勒下的凹痕。克拉克这只得用指甲轻轻从布鲁斯脊梁划下，再小心翼翼的揭开黑色的膜层，剥出藏在其中的健美的肉体。  
被禁锢多时的阴茎迫不及待地跳了出来，紫红色的顶端吐出透明的粘液。布鲁斯几乎是在克拉克握住他的欲望的那一刻就粗喘着射了出来，浓稠的白浊滴滴答答落在他的大腿上。他无力的瘫在床上，全部细胞都在享受着高潮的快感。他的上半身因长时间的束缚呈现出淡淡的粉色，麻绳的束缚在他的皮肤上留下鲜红的痕迹，与肉粉色的疤痕映衬着，有着独特的凌虐淫乱的美感。  
媚药的效果不止如此，随着前端的释放后穴的酥痒更不容忽视。穿着吊带袜的小腿蹭了蹭克拉克的小腹，足尖轻点着包裹在制服下怒张的欲望。”嘶...“克拉克的东西立刻又大了一圈，在制服下被勒的生疼。他抓住布鲁斯作怪的脚，轻松捏断了连接的镣铐，隔着黑色的纤维舔了舔布鲁斯的足心。  
“唔！”从足底传来的湿痒让布鲁斯肌肉紧绷，可爱的脚趾蜷缩在一起。  
“你每天都穿着这个夜巡吗？”克拉克恶趣味的勾起吊带又放手让它打在布鲁斯的皮肤上。布鲁斯现在的身体敏感到受不起任何撩拨，他费力的用手肘支起身子，冲克拉克勾了勾手指，露出一个诱惑的笑容。  
“...废话少说...干我。”  
下一秒克拉克就覆上了他的身体，恶狠狠的咬住他的唇，靠着氪星人不用呼吸的优势胡搅蛮缠，把这位花花公子口腔中的氧气掠夺完才恋恋不舍的放开。他抹去布鲁斯眼角的生理性泪水，亲了亲他的脸颊。  
“布鲁斯，你会后悔的。”  
无论多少次氪星人的尺寸都是难以适应的，克拉克就着布鲁斯的精液草草扩张了三根手指，在这期间成功只靠用手指刺激前列腺让布鲁斯尖叫着达到了高潮。  
“这么敏感吗？”氪星人微笑着扶住自己的性器，婴儿拳头般大小的龟头缓慢而明确的挤开了穴口嫩红的软肉，层层叠叠的穴肉推拒着过于庞大的入侵者，却被无情的撑开。布鲁斯用手背遮住眼，喘息着说服自己的身体放松。被撑开的胀痛和被占有的快感交织着，在克拉克碾过红肿的前列腺时过于强烈的快感窜上他的脊背，在他的脑子中炸出一片空白，他下意识的缩紧了穴肉。  
“停...克拉克...”他射过两次的阴茎又颤巍巍的抬头，可怜的吐出少许粘液。克拉克对伴侣的请求充耳不闻，被紧致的穴肉包裹的舒爽让他头皮发麻，他用尽所有的自制力才没有直接捅到底。  
等到他整根没入紧致的穴肉时，两人都发出一声舒爽的叹息。克拉克火热而坚硬的阴茎舔过每一寸穴肉，像一位暴躁的君王般攻城掠地，在每一处留下自己的标记。  
布鲁斯在克拉克快速的抽动下颤抖着，面色潮红，在龟头刮过前列腺时控制不住呻吟出声。“不，太快了...”过量的快感汹涌扑来，他双手抓的床单几乎要被撕破。克拉克握住他的阴茎上下撸动，满意的听到布鲁斯骤然拔高的呻吟。“啊！操你的克拉克...”克拉克惩罚性的用力撞了撞肠道中肿胀的那一小块软肉，叼住布鲁斯的耳垂含糊不清的说。“说反了，亲爱的。”耳边的呼气让布鲁斯浑身一抖，挺立的阴茎流出少许透明液体，红嫩的穴肉紧紧咬住粗大的阴茎。  
“放松，布鲁斯。”克拉克被这突然的袭击夹得差点缴械，暗示性的拍了拍布鲁斯白嫩的臀肉，扣住他扭动的腰向下压，用力把他狠狠的钉到自己的阴茎上。布鲁斯弓起腰尖叫着，大股的白浊从他的阴茎中喷出，溅到了克拉克脸上。克拉克毫不在意的用手指抹下，将它涂在布鲁斯粉红色的乳首上。短时间内的连续高潮耗尽了布鲁斯的体力，在他射精期间体内的肉棒还在凶狠的冲撞着，不应期被迫接受的强烈快感如电流般窜上他的脊梁。大滴的泪水从他嫣红的眼角滑落，他挣扎着想要逃离，却被氪星人有力的手掌温柔的拖回。克拉克加快了抽插的速度，每一次的冲撞都狠狠碾过那块被过度使用的软肉，囊袋撞击到臀肉上啪啪作响，洞口的艳红的穴肉被过快的抽插带出体外。布鲁斯的性器半硬着，已经再吐不出什么东西，呻吟声中带着哭腔。“不要了...克拉克...”克拉克用手指玩弄着那可怜的小东西，粗糙的指腹擦过敏感的龟头，指甲在顶端的小口浅浅扣挖。酥麻的快感和强烈的尿意迅速占领了布鲁斯的神经，他用仅剩的理智加紧双腿，想要阻止克拉克的动作。  
“不行..哈...松开。”克拉克强硬的把他的双腿打开架在自己腰间，继续身下和手上的动作。克拉克在一次重重的撞击后射入了布鲁斯肠道深处，微凉的液体一股股打在敏感的穴肉上让布鲁斯颤栗。他的阴茎在克拉克的撸动下断断续续的吐出淡黄色的液体，巨大的羞耻感让他呜咽出声。  
“操你的...克拉克....你等着”在生理和心理的双重作用下，布鲁斯在抽噎着吐出这句话后终于晕了过去。  
克拉克小心翼翼的抱起过度劳累的爱人，向浴室走去。


End file.
